


Put Your Dick Away

by orphan_account



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris can't keep it in his pants, and Adam has a plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Dick Away

**Author's Note:**

> First fic from the MMOM poll at my journal

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

Adam sags against the doorway to their room, staring in horror at his roommate. Kris looks sheepish, but doesn't stop what he's doing. Which is beating off. He's got his jeans unzipped and his hand down them, frantically working at himself. He looks at Adam with an apology in his eyes, but then he gasps and closes them.

Adam slams his hand on the doorframe, leaving Kris to his 'activity'. He stomps back to the kitchen, where he finds Danny Gokey with his hand in a bag of Oreos. Adam snarls at him, imagining that his eyes can shoot blue laser beams that can just fry Danny's smug face off. Danny gives a little squeak, running out of the kitchen and taking the whole bag of cookies with him. Adam doesn't feel the slightest bit guilty for frightening him away. He pulls out a chair and plops down at the kitchen table for some serious thinking.

This has to stop, Adam decides. No one can possibly be that horny, or that lacking in self-control. His lip quivers. It's totally not fair either. Kris has the prettiest dick ever, and he keeps on getting it out and taunting Adam with it. No gay man should have to put up with that from his straight friend.

Moodily, Adam scoops up a bowl of ice cream, eating it slowly enough that it's all melty and gooey. He's too busy plotting. Adam shakes his head . . . he gets put in a room with the distracting cute one, who's just come off his honeymoon, and is evidently battling sex addiction. He wonders if Kris's dick is raw yet.

Okay, he totally gets the thrill of getting laid on a regular basis, and then the agony of having that convenient piece of ass denied to you. How the need becomes an itch that you've got to scratch or go crazy. But seriously, that's what the shower is for. Kris acts like he just learned how to use a new toy and can't stop himself.

Which is seriously stressing Adam's own self-control. Pretty little boys with pretty dicks will be his downfall someday, no question, but he's determined that it's not going to be anytime soon. And not on the show that could possibly finally get him out of the chorus line. Kris Allen is severely testing his willpower on the issue though.

Adam pauses with the spoon halfway in his mouth. That might be the answer, right there. Maybe he can frighten Kris into putting his dick away. Adam grins evilly and finishes his ice cream quickly. The beauty of this plan is that he doesn't even have to try to make it work. Time will take care of it. Time and Kris's insatiable need to jerk off. And the American voters, assuming they keep both of them around long enough for it to work. Adam shrugs mentally. This too will be up to the universe to decide.

Kris seems apologetic about the latest incident and keeps his dick to himself for several days. Adam's pretty sure he's taking care of himself in the shower, which is fine. It's the polite thing to do, and really, Kris mostly seems like he's been raised right. Leila had never held back on her opinions about having to constantly wash sheets, so Adam assumes Kim Allen would do the same.

However, later in the week, Adam comes back early from rehearsals of 'Mad World' and walks into their room without knocking to find Kris at it again. He's wearing gym shorts this time, and they're pushed down past his knees, which are spread wide open as Kris has one hand on his cock and the other is fondling his balls.

Adam groans to himself, but he's glad he already had a plan in place for this situation, because that visual right there would have snapped his control anyway. He drops his bag and steps into the room, turning to lock the door. Kris eyes flare open wide in shock, but Adam gives him a soft smile.

"Uh," Kris mumbles.

"Shh," Adam says, taking a couple of long strides towards the bed. He grabs Kris's dick, keeping it in a firm grip as he steps behind Kris, folding his legs and getting settled on the bed until Kris is resting against his torso.

The dick in his hand never wilts in the slightest, but he can see the flush of red spreading from Kris's face down his neck. He presses Kris's legs open a little wider with his free hand. Kris has stopped what he was doing, but then Adam takes his hand and puts it back where it was. He tightens his fist and starts moving in the same speed and rhythm that Kris had been using when Adam walked in.

"Wha . . ?" Kris starts.

"Lets take care of this, 'kay?"

Adam keeps his hand moving relentlessly, knowing that Kris won't be able to withstand the delicious pressure, not when he was nearly at the point of no return when Adam first grabbed him. Adam works him steadily, mimicking the actions that Kris seems to like best, which Adam's had plenty of opportunity to observe.

Kris thumps his head back on Adam's shoulder, and he laces his fingers with Adam's as they work his dick together. Adam smiles into his hair. This is going much better than he anticipated. He's getting hard himself, but he's not worried about it. He figures it's about time that Kris understands the effect he has on Adam.

Turning his head to the side so his lips graze Adam's neck, Kris lets out a low moan and drops his unoccupied hand onto Adam's thigh, squeezing it like he's drowning. His dick tightens and his balls draw up. Adam doesn't stop the movement of his hands, intent on pushing Kris over the edge as quickly as possible.

With a low, drawn out cry, Kris jerks, his hips coming up as he thrusts frantically against Adam's hands. Adam keeps the pace going and hangs on tightly to keep up with Kris's thrashing hips. Warm liquid spills over their hands and Adam can't stop the quick inhale of breath as a wave of pure lust washes through him.

Kris finally relaxes back against Adam; his chest heaving as he slowly regains control. He's gone a little boneless, but Adam doesn't mind having a cute boy all wrung out and sprawled all over him. He gentles his hand, not quite willing to let go of Kris's dick. His fingers trace patterns in the jizz on Kris's stomach.

Adam can't help himself – he puts his fingers in his mouth, just for a little taste. The only taste he's ever likely to have. He wants to moan around his fingers, but he has just enough restraint left to avoid that.

Finally, Kris stirs and says, "I've been pretty rude, huh?"

Pulling his fingers out of his mouth, Adam surreptitiously wipes them on the sheets before he answers. "Yeah, a bit."

"You're hard." He pushes back a little against the erection that must be digging into his back.

Adam sighs. "You're gorgeous and totally my type, and you've been waving your dick at me for weeks. What did you expect?"

"I didn't really think . . . Sorry, man."

Kris doesn't make any move to get up and Adam forces himself to stay loose. He meant to teach Kris a lesson, and really doesn't want this to mess up their friendship.

"You're forgiven."

"I miss her."

"I know. I miss Drake."

"I'll, uh, just . . . keep it in the shower."

"Good idea," Adam laughs. "Or I may jump you again."

Kris giggles and sits up. "Yeah, not that I didn't enjoy that just now, but it's probably a bad idea."

"Yeah."

Kris looks down at himself. "What a mess. I'm gonna clean up."

"You do that."

Adam waits until he hears the muted roar of the water, before he unzips his jeans and takes care of his own problem. He keeps his mind firmly on Drake, and doesn't think about might-have-beens.


End file.
